Sue Ping
Sue Ping (referred to as Mrs. Ping) is the mother of Lee Ping and the wife of Alfred Ping. On top of being Lee's overbearing and strict mom she is a math teacher at A Nigma High. She is a demanding teacher and is very strict with her students, especially her son, whom she grounds for a full year after the Prank is pulled. History Sue and Alfred Ping met in Korea where they had their first son, Li. Two pictures of them where taken at the time, one of which Lee finds in "28 Sneezes Later", assuming the infant on the picture was him. After their firstborn was kidnapped, the Pings fled from the country, hiding and hoping for a peaceful life. They settled in Canada where they eventually had Lee, the second son, and hid the truth of their involvement with MWF from him. It is unknown at which point Sue was cloned and taken to the Coral Grove. It is also uncertain for just how long the clonned Sue Ping has been replacing the original one. The revelation of Sue Ping being clonned occured in "Game of Clones" when Lee and Biffy found Sue's body sealed in a 'fridge' in the clonning lab underneath school. The original Sue Ping had been trapped in the Coral Grove where Lee and his friends found and rescued her in "Date With Destiny". Personality Mrs. Ping expects nothing less than perfection from people and berates them for anything less. She seems strict and intense, especially to her own son Lee, and is a critical teacher to the students. Despite the harshness, Sue is a loving and caring mother who wants nothing less than the best for her family. Sue is straight forward and doesn't like wobbling, standing as a leader among other A.Nigma high teachers and speaking for most of them as seen in her conversation with clonned Art Wurst in "Band Of Heroes" and "From Bad To Wurst". Though it appears she doesn't work in the lab below the School she might be involved, to some degree, in the conspiracy that surrounds her son. Abilities Mrs. Ping is an exemplary housewife and a great cook as well as an intelligent woman who comprehends math exceptionally well. She has surprisingly great marksmanship skills as shown in "Clogspiracy", where she had to battle Mr Blompkins on crystal guns. Appearance She has short black-brown hair and is usually seen wearing a red dress and crimson high heels. In the picture with her, Mr. Ping and an infant Li, She wore a red dress with black pants and was shown to have longer hair, having it go down to her back with the rest in a short bun with kansanshi poking from her bun. Relationships Lee Ping - is Mrs. Ping's secondborn son. She raises him with an iron fist and demands perfection of him, what results in her being unamused with Lee's breaking the rules, pranks or getting a CDetentionaire TV, Season 1, Episode 1 - "Blitzkrieg Bop'd". Yet as every mother she has a soft side to him, which results with sporadic showing of affectionDetentionaire TV, Season 1, episode 11 - "The Tag Along" and rewarding Lee whenever he proves worthy her trustDetentionaire TV, Season 1, episode 12 - "Down With Lee Club". Dr. Alfred Ping - is Sue's husband. Mr. Alfred believes that his wife "hates him dangerous things", though it was obvious he was lying when he said this.. Her relationship with Mr Ping improves with time. She appears more affectionate around her husband when he comes back from a mysterious business trip. Later, she even gives Lee a free Saturday so she and her husband both can spend time alone together. Li "The Serpent" Ping - is Mrs. Ping's firstborn son and Lee Ping's older brother. Apparently, she and Alfred never told Lee about him being kidnapped as they also hid the fact that they were involved with MWF. Clone Sue met the Serpent in the hair salon in "Fight or Flight", but she did not recognize him due to probably being clonned some time after Lee was born and Li kidnapped. Gallery 1leephoto.png Mrs. Ping.jpg Carnival.png|Alfred and Sue free Lee Made it Lee!.png 11 Mrs. Ping mad.JPG|Mrs. Ping is Mad for Yelling at Lee for having been expelled 18 No Fun.JPG|"No fun, just much shame!" Sypnotised.png|Sue Ping, hypnotised The clogspiracy.png|Sue Ping VS Phil Blompkins In THE ULTIMATE CLOG WARS!!! 4 Or Mom.JPG Sue Ping.png TR76kK6S5.jpg Sue.png Blitzkrieg Bop'd Tittlecard.JPG Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz.png 99.JPG 888888.JPG 777777.JPG|The real Sue Ping reuniting with Lee in Date With Destiny The Second Prank 9.JPG S91102-143300.jpg|"We want answers!" S91102-001439.jpg S91102-000519.jpg S91102-135619.jpg S91102-142411.jpg|Younger Pings with baby Li S91203-234725.jpg S91203-234934.jpg S91208-181627.jpg S91208-181629.jpg S91208-181906.jpg S91208-182433.jpg S91208-182435.jpg S91201-235022.jpg S91119-164250.jpg S91118-173731.jpg S91120-234343.jpg S91120-234347.jpg S91120-234411.jpg S91120-234442.jpg S91120-234354.jpg Trivia * Mrs. Ping is a terrible driver but she is the one who drives Lee to school anyway; ** Cam, in some ways, enjoys driving with her since all the trips feels like being in an action movie to him. * She enjoys loudly singing Korean songs whenever she drives or at the hairdressers. * Sue and Alfred met each other and lived for a while in Korea. * In Band of Heroes she is revealed to have been cloned with the #1 in the Shi-Hu Kim clones series appearing. * In "Date with Destiny", it is revealed that Shi-Hu is Sue's maiden name and thus 'Sue' is not her birth name but the one she took when she and Alfred came to Canada. * She was later found and rescued by Lee from the cloning laboratory in Coral Grove. References Category:Characters Category:School Faculty Category:Prank Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:A Nigma High Category:Neutral Category:Detentionaire Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Coral Grove Prisoner